


Pointers

by seasaltmemories



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/F, Fluff, Ruri is cute and calls Shun a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: She smiled, and it was like Cupid's arrow itself struck Sayaka's heart.





	Pointers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colorfulwatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/gifts).



For having won her match, Sayaka walked out of the dueling arena as if the exact opposite had happened. Shame burned like a hot iron pressed against her skin. How could she have been so stupid? Acting so forward, as if she really knew that girl, as if she deserved her friendship. It was so pathetic.

The entire reason Sayaka had gotten into dueling was to try and step outside her shell a little. As much as others cringed at her quiet voice and stuttering words, she was twice as annoyed. She didn't like fumbling through sentences anymore than those who had to listen to her do so. The fact she was finally able to step foot in front of a crowd without melting into a puddle of concentrated embarrassment had been an accomplishment for her. Still she had gotten greedy and tried to extend a hand of friendship towards that Kurosaki girl.

They had never held a full conversation, but she had always been so kind to Sayaka. Then they had dueled and her heart had raced so fast as her blood pumped through her veins and she thought–yes this is it, this is how you live–that offering Little Fairy had just seemed like the most natural thing to do.

But now, the most natural course of action seemed to be to crawl under a hole somewhere and die. Unfortunately before she could find a proper place to do so, she heard a familiar voice.

"Sayaka! Wait up! Sayaka!"

She almost took over her glasses and cleaned them just to make sense of what she was seeing. The Kurosaki girl was running towards her as fast as she could, legs pumping up and down to a breakneck rhythm. Sayaka was so stunned, all she could do was stare as the girl approached her.

"Gheez, I'm glad I found you before you left." She rested her hands on her knees as she attempted to catch her breath. "You move a lot quicker than I expected."

Blue eyes blinked twice, trying to understand what was going on.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, you're totally fine. If anything it's my brother who has done everything wrong." She spoke such harsh words in an airy manner; it was almost jarring. "Look I know Shun acted like a real jerk, but believe me I don't agree with him at all. I would love to get some help from you. I'm still new to dueling–having a brother with cards for brains made me hate it for a while–so I would appreciate any advice really." She talked so quickly and casually. Was this really happening?

"I doubt I can offer much help your brother couldn't provide." You had to be an excuse of a duelist to not know about the male Kurosaki's skill. Why would his sister come to her when she had him?

"Pfft, Shun is about as helpful as a headache. Please, I don't want to waste your time, but I rather learn from you any day."

Amethyst eyes gazed at her so fondly, Sayaka couldn't stop from blushing.

"If you really mean it…then I guess I can show you some pointers…" She was forced to advert her gaze or otherwise self-combust from embarrassment.

"Great! How about we meet here at noon next week? Does that work for you?"

Sayaka could only nod, worried her words would betray her otherwise.

"Awesome! I'll see you later Sayaka! And good luck with the tournament!"

"See you later, Kurosaki."

"Call me Ruri!" She smiled, and it was like Cupid's arrow itself struck Sayaka's heart.

"Alright then, Ruri."

**Author's Note:**

> My part of an art trade with colorfulwatcher on tumblr, you can find her piece at /post/160850390397/my-part-of-a-guiltshipping-artfic-trade-with


End file.
